Secrets Exposed
by haylorlove1989
Summary: Taylor Swift and Harry Styles One-Shot. Taylor and Harry's secret relationship is exposed when Karlie Kloss finds something in Taylor's apartment.


From the moment she received the text that her best friend was on her way, Taylor was a total mess. She ran around her Tribeca apartment cleaning. She wasn't one to usually care if there was a little mess around, but she had to hide the evidence of her secret boyfriend. He was in New York and wanted to visit his girlfriend before heading home to London. No one knew about his or hers secret relationship. Except for Meredith and Olivia but they didn't count according to went around picking up items of clothing that landed around the apartment from the night before. She placed the loose clothing into various draws, slid his bag under the bed and placed his guitar into a cupboard. _"Okay. I think that's everything.,_ "she said half out of breath. Taylor looked at the clock on the wall and her eyes grew wide. Karlie was going to arrive in five minutes and Harry Styles was still standing in her lounge room with Meredith cradled in his arms. As much as she loved the sight of the Scottish fold purring with a paw placed on her boyfriends cheek, she had to get him out of there. Fast. Taylor quickly grabbed his phone and a spare key to her apartment for later and placed them into his pocket. Putting Meredith down on the ground he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. _"And where am I supposed to go love?""I don't know. Go for a walk, go to Starbucks, go visit someone. Just GO! PLEASE!"_ she pleaded with a slightly laughing Harry while pushing him in the direction of the door. He turned around and gave Taylor a small kiss on the lips before closing it behind him. She slumped on the couch to only to answer the door two minutes later.

Taylor greeted her friend with a big hug and kiss on the cheek while Karlie closed the door behind her. She gave both Olivia and Meredith a scratch behind the ears while Taylor walked to the kitchen. The singer went to make the pair some drinks while the model sat on the sofa. Before calling Olivia over to her, something in the distance caught Karlie's eye. She quickly stood and approached the object that was near the wall and bent down to retrieve it. Karlie realized that the object was a wallet during the short journey from the sofa. It was a brown, plain leather wallet that definitely belonged to a man. Karlie knew that she should just leave it in the corner and not see whom it belonged to. She knew that if her best friend didn't tell her something it was because she had a valid reason to. However, curiosity had gotten the better of her. Looking over her shoulder, making sure Taylor was distracted, she opened it and a smile crept on her face before quickly closing it. Taylor was too busy preparing coffee that she didn't notice Karlie lean her folded arms on the bench top. _"Hey Tay,""Yeah.,"_ she responded with her back to her best friend. Karlie stares at her back and blatantly asks _"Are you happy?"_ Taylor laughs a bit, _"Happy about what Kar?,"_ she responds still busy preparing. Karlie unfolds her arms and places the opened wallet on the table. She repeats the question and Taylor can feel her eyes burning into her back. She turns around and is greeted to Harry's drivers license sitting in the clear pocket of the wallet. Taylor moves a piece of hair behind her ear before a smile crosses her face. She nods in response and her best friend replies with a simple _"Good."_ Karlie didn't want to push Taylor any further. She knew that when she was ready, Taylor would talk to her and explain why her and Harry kept the relationship a secret. Moving around to the side that Taylor was standing, she embraced her with ad hug then helped prepare their drinks.

After spending the day talking about various topics and playing with the two felines, Karlie left to head home to her boyfriend. Before she reached the Manhattan street, Harry made his way into the building and noticed Karlie descending the stairs. Harry froze while Karlie smiled at the One Direction singer. She approached him, _"You forgot your wallet lover boy."_ Before Harry could answer she opened the door and was greeted to the sound of cars.  
He slowly made his way up to the apartment door, preparing for the ear full he was about to receive for leaving his possession behind.


End file.
